


I would die everyday (to see you live)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tissaia centric, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash ficTissaia knows from a young age that she is doomed to take her own life. She sees her death but she also sees a woman with violet eyes and falls in love with her before they have even met.She would die for her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I would die everyday (to see you live)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I keep killing her off.

She’d known ever since she was a child that she was doomed to take her own life. She’d found out during her own lessons at Aretuza. They’d been encouraged to try and discover prophesies that involved themselves. Many had struggled with this. Many had come up with nothing and endured the disappointed look of their teacher. 

She had been successful. She had envisioned herself, blade in hand, taking her own life. 

But she hadn’t just seen that. 

She’d seen violet eyes, she’d seen fields painted in blood and fire. She’d seen the lioness of Cintra fall. She’d seen a Witcher and a young girl. A bard. An owl. A coup. 

She’d seen her own downfall. 

But she’d also seen what it would lead too. 

She’d seen Yennefer, wielding chaos as she mowed down their enemies. She’d seen her brave and strong. Seen her lead their world into a new chapter. A happier one. 

She’d fallen in love with a woman she hadn’t met yet. 

When she does meet Yennefer, shes just a girl and Tissaia is unkind to her. She is cruel and strict because she knows it will build Yennefer into the person she needs to be. She hates every second of it. 

Yennefer grows into a young woman and breaks her heart. 

But everything is going to plan. They meet again on their journeys as the years pass by them quickly. She hears stories of Yennefer of Vengerberg fighting assassins, seducing men and women and taking their world by storm. 

When they meet in Rinde, Yennefer breaks her heart again but Tissaia is used to it by then. She knows they are still on the right path and that Yennefer will return to her eventually. 

She’s not sure how long she is left but she spends any spare time she has life, writing the story of her life , writing about Yennefer. Maybe one day Yenna will read it and she’ll understand why she has done and said the things she had.

  
Tissaia would die so Yennefer could live. 

They fight together at Sodden and Yennefer disappears soon after that. She appears months later, blind and angry. 

They fight and she leaves again. Tissaia ignores the ache in her heart and the voice in the back fo her mind that begs her to just ask Yennefer to stay. To fight fate. 

Maybe Yennefer would be happy with her? Maybe they could save the world together? 

So many questions, so many that she wouldn’t dare dream of the answer she wanted. 

When Phillipa arrives on the scene, Tissaia of course knows her days are numbered. She spends her spare time writing still and making sure that Triss is emotionally ready for what will happen. For her own heartbreak too. 

The coup happens. 

Yennefer writes to her distraught and apologising. She begs her mentor to forgive her and Tissaia does because she was never really mad. She had always known what was going to happen. 

She had always known Yennefer would break her heart and she had always known she would take her life to make sure Yennefer stayed on her path. 

Even in death, Tissaia would always love Yennefer. 

And unknown to Tissaia, Yennefer would always love her too.


End file.
